


Let's be decent to each other for like two damned second...

by BluSkates



Series: DomesticP is my jam! [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don't cheat on their mom and expect your kids to love you, Felix is like "no", M/M, Manicures & Pedicures, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Viktor sucks, Yuuri doesn't suck that much, Yuuri go to embassy, too many children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluSkates/pseuds/BluSkates
Summary: I wrote this as a love letter to Domestic Prowess. It's part of the universe they created in which Yuri P did not have a miscarriage and Felix Nikiforov is their first born son. Unfortunately it all goes sideways from there. I would recommend reading that thread which is the "Love or Something Like It" line... which is amazing! I didn't want to make it part of the series as I'm not the author of this universe, just wrote a fanfic based on a fanfic... woah, let's get Deadpool on this.. that's like Fanfiception...  Okay, first fanfic EVER so be kind... also I beta for others but didn't beta this.





	Let's be decent to each other for like two damned second...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DomesticProwess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticProwess/gifts).



Yuri sat in his room at the end of the hall. In the distance he could hear the noises from the other rooms. The twins were in their bedroom playing some ridiculous computer game. Anton was in the nursery room playing softly to himself. Felix had Sergei with him downstairs which left Lev sleeping in the bassinet to Yuri’s right. The baby stirred a little but kept the steady breath and slept on. Yuri’s mind kept drifting back to the little shrunken girl fighting alone in the hospital. She was blue when he first saw his only daughter. Blue and not moving. It was right then he felt his heart drop. The nurses were pushing him to lay back down when she let out a tiny, weak wail and the nurse holding her smiled. Yuri couldn’t return the gesture. Not until that baby was in the bassinet to his right screaming nightly would he feel okay. And until then Yuuri was a murderer.

A soft knock at the door brought him from his thought. “Mum?” Felix poked his head in slowly.

“Yes, honey? Come in.” Yuri shifting the bed, gathering his thin legs up underneath him.

“I brought you something to eat.” Felix brought the tray in, placing it on the table and ignoring his mother’s protests of disinterest. “No, you haven’t eaten anything more than the toast you had for breakfast this morning, and it’s four in the afternoon.”

Yuri’s look gave his surprise away and Felix smiled. “You have to join us sometime.”

“Is he down there?” Yuri’s voice was low, guarded.

Felix chewed on his bottom lip a little, unsure how to answer. In fairness, and Felix was a fair person, Yuuri had been doing his best to make sure the children were happy and well taken care of in their mother’s absence. But more than that Yuuri had asked Felix for help and advice, and, most importantly, never crossed the line from helpful adult to stand-in parent.

“Yuuri is downstairs. He’s got it under control. We were actually showing Sergei how to write his name in… uhm… well I forget what Yuur’s written language is called.” Felix laughed a little. He hadn’t forgotten, but didn’t want to betray too much interest to his mother and possibly upset her.

“You left him alone with Sergei?” Yuri wanted the emotion to come across as panic, but Felix, ever the observant first born, saw through it. Yuri was just plain mad.

“He’s not a serial killer.” Felix put his hand on his mother’s knee and pushed the tray a little closer to him. “And he’s not a bad cook either. This is called Katsudon, literally it’s just a pork cutlet bowl and sounds kinda like a casserole dish. I want you to try it. We’ve all had it yesterday for dinner, and I don’t think you’re going to get the twins to eat anything else… ever again.”

Yuri could see that his son was not going to leave until he tried so he picked at a vegetable, knowing he would hate it and popped it in his mouth. Unfortunately Yuri had never been good at poker. The warm smile spread across his face as the flavor washed across his palette. “Oh my god.” And with that Yuri’s hunger came to the surface, quickly devouring the bowl. “Well, now we know why he’s fat.” Yuri instantly regretted the comment when he saw the look on Felix’s face. “I’m hurt, that’s all.”

“I know.”

“I’m worried, too.”

“We all are. Even Yuuri.”

“Well, that’s for an entirely different reason. But you wouldn’t understand.”

“Dad might send him back to Japan.” Yuri looked up startled. Felix smiled, “Mum this house isn’t that big. I overheard dad the night he came home.”

“How is Yuuri taking it?”

“I don’t know.” Felix started to pick up the tray and handed his mother the glass of water. “I’ll bring up more if you’d like?”

“Actually, can you send up Yuuri? We should probably talk.” Yuri let out a steadying breath.

“Okay.” Felix gathered the tray, giving Lev a soft kiss as he passed by. “Mum?”

Yuri looked up.

“How old were you when I was born?” Felix’s voice was a little shaky. Yuri had worried about that question for some time, hoping it would just never come.

“I have loved you since the day we met.” Yuri answered, in a silent way telling his son all that he needed to know.

++++

The kitchen was the antithesis to the room he had just left. It was bright, well aired, and filled with the soft hum of activity and warmth. Felix walked in to see Yuuri hovering over Sergei coloring something unrecognizable while Anton attempted to write out his name.

“This is your name in cryllic.” Anton waved the paper at Yuuri who smiled at the boy. Yuuri took the paper and fawned over the penmanship.

“Cyrillic.” Felix corrected and looked over Yuuri’s shoulder at the text. "Good job." He praised his little brother.

“Is my name the same as your mother’s in Russian?” Yuuri followed Felix over to the sink and picked up the dishcloth. The young boy washed out the bowl and fork, handing them to Yuuri to dry and put away.

“Yes. Are they not in Japanese?”

“No. My name would be written in Kanji, but his should probably be written in Katakana.” Yuuri paused when he noticed the frown on Felix’s face. “No, it’s only because he’s foreign. It’s not a slight.” He thought a little. “The next letter I get from my mother, I’ll show you how the language, writing style, even the penmanship switches.”

Felix felt warm that the man was making an effort. “Thanks, that would be interesting.” He took a breath, “so Mum would like you to go up to him. I can watch these guys.”

Yuuri wanted to make an excuse, run an errand, run a marathon, anything, but go upstairs and face Yuri. Felix put a soft hand on his shoulder, “he’s not mad. But I think you two should talk.”

++++

Yuuri slowly opened the door to the dark bedroom to see the blond haired man sitting with tiny Lev cradled in his lap. There were only a few strips of light making a weak effort into the room, but one of them caught Yuri's hair at the perfect angle, lighting the blond locks and cutting a line down the face, showing off the delicate features. If Yuuri were going to be honest, and the past few days have taught him he should, Yuri looked like an angel. He found himself standing at the door staring at mother and child for longer than he intended, only coming out of his thoughts when Yuri looked up with a sharp scowl. Yuuri jumped a little but didn’t go for the bait.

“I’m sorry to stare. It’s just that was like something in movie…” Yuuri was stammering, he could feel his face growing hot as he struggled to get his flustered words out. Yuri’s smirk grew darker. “It’s just that you two… you’re beautiful.” It was like the words fell out of his head and stained the carpet. Did he seriously just called his husband’s primary omega beautiful? Could he just go back to Japan now? Maybe enter a shrine or something?

“Well, that’s not what I expected you to say.” Yuri was laughing. It was a real laugh. It wasn’t dark, or mean, or condescending. In fact it sounded like a child’s laugh.

“You and Mikhail have the same laugh.” Yuuri could have literally bitten his tongue off at that moment. Now he was a _crazy_ stalker. This couldn’t get worse… yes it could.

“I know.” Yuri was smiling. “Viktor never noticed that, but you’re right. We sound exactly alike. Sometimes he will answer the phone and the caller will think it’s me.”

Yuuri smiled back, feeling a little better, but still standing the doorway. “Did you want me to get something for you?” He shifted nervously, “the kids are fine, the boys are…”

“I can hear where they all are. New house, thin walls.” Yuri shrugged and shifted Lev onto the mattress to let the baby exercise on his stomach. “Why don’t you come in?”

Yuuri took a few tentative steps into the room. This was the one room that, when Viktor explained the living arrangements, had been strictly off limits. Yuuri thought back to the conversation and how Viktor had made it sound like Yuuri was getting the better end of the deal by not being forced into that room, but he now saw that it was to keep him out. This whole situation was designed that way.

“I can’t tell you how sorry…”

“Don’t.” Yuri interrupted quickly. “I know you wouldn’t have ever hurt the baby.” He patted on the side of the bed. Yuuri sat next to him and rubbed Lev on the back.

“He’ll be walking soon.”

“How do you know?” Yuri smirked at him.

“My mother told me that the more children you have the faster they grow. I know she meant it as a metaphor but I think there’s a truth to it.”

Yuri looked off to the side for a moment. Yuuri’s mother was absolutely right. Felix seemed to be a baby forever, and yet here he was, almost a man. The twins became toddlers almost immediately and are already acting like teens. Anton and Sergei? How long before college? Is that why Viktor wants so many? Is he feeling them grow up too quickly, too? Is that why Yuuri is here?

“Are you okay?” Yuuri was looking fixedly at him. For the first time Yuri allowed himself to really look at this man. He wasn’t ugly. He wasn’t fat, well, he was chubby and he carried that baby all over his body. He wasn’t cruel. He just wanted to believe that he was loved.

“Yeah, I’m fine… I was thinking of…” Yuri looked down to see the man’s toes were bright pink. “What the hell is going on with your feet?”

Yuuri, unaware of what Yuri was talking of, looked down and immediately erupted into a blush that extended down his next. Honestly, Yuri thought he saw the toes blush, under the polish of course.

“Oh. I can’t believe it’s still there.” Yuuri began stammering again, Yuri had to laugh. It was so easy to fluster this person. How did Viktor ever get him pregnant? “Felix and I were up late, and we thought it would be funny… Oh god, I’m so embarrassed…”

“Felix?” Yuri squinted one eye shut and looked at Yuuri through the other. “Are you telling me that my first born son has bright pink polish on his toes?”

“Uhm… no?” Yuuri was laughing at this point. There was no getting out of this ridiculous situation, so it was best to just lie. Besides they weren't pink. Felix wanted purple.

“Uh huh.” Yuri motioned for the man to show him his foot and upon closer inspection he could see it was a pretty darned good pedicure. “You did this or him?”

“Me.” Yuuri said shaking his head in mock shame.

“Well, I won’t rest until I have one too.” Yuri brought up his tiny foot and poked the Japanese man in the chest with it. “But black. I’m a badass.”

Yuuri smiled and raised his eyebrows, when he saw that the blond was serious. He practically jumped up to get his supplies.

 

++++

Viktor arrived home within the hour. Felix was in the kitchen with the younger boys. The twins had gone to a friend’s for a sleep-over and the house seemed peaceful. More so than it had in the past year. He wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, but couldn’t bring himself to relax.

“Where’s your mother?” He asked. Felix had stayed where he was by the little boys. Viktor had noticed a coolness developing between him and his first born. He hated it, but didn’t know what to do about it. Felix used to run to the door great him every day. Now he could sense a look, a question that Viktor didn't want to answer hung between them ruining what had been.

“In her room. I took her some dinner, she’s well.” Felix picked at the paper in front of him. “Is Yelena improving?” He asked carefully.

“She’s improving. I’m going again tomorrow, join me?” He looked at Felix with more than hope.

“I’ll see what Mum wants to do.” The rejection hurt Viktor, but he smiled through it. Felix was a good son, and very devoted to family. He would make a wonderful mother some day. But god forbid anyone say that to him, the boy would blanch and run from the compliment.

“Where’s the other Yuuri?” Viktor finally asked with a look that Felix couldn’t quite interpret.

“Upstairs. With Mum.” He didn’t like how his father’s lips thinned and went white with the answer. But Viktor was gone by then anyway.

++++

“Hold still. It’s going to get everywhere if you keep wiggling like that.”

“It tickles!”

He could hear the two omegas giggling behind the door. From the crack he could just make out that they were both on the bed but couldn’t see what was going on.

“Why do you know how to do this?”

“Phichit taught me. We roomed together in Detroit. For college.”

“College.” Yuri said almost wistfully. Viktor had never heard the little blond omega sound like that at all. What the hell was going on?

He opened the door a little more forcefully than he had intended to and startled the two omegas. Lev, feeling the jerk and raised emotions, let out a wail.

“Dammit Viktor! Look, it’s all over my toe!” Yuri pointed at the pedicure gone wrong. Yuuri, on the other hand, froze in fear, unsure what to do in that moment. Flee? Probably flee.

“What are you doing?” Viktor asked walking over to the bed. Yuri had picked up Lev and begun to shush the baby back to calm, leaving Yuuri to explain.

“We were just having a little fun, I was painting his toes…” Yuuri stammered, but this time there was sincere fear in his words and voice.

Viktor stood aside and pointed at the door. “Leave.”

“I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t be here…”

“Leave.” He repeated without looking at the Japanese man as he gathered his things quickly and practically ran from the room.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Yuri glared up at him. Since when did Yuri start glaring at him? At least, glaring at him to his face, he had been glaring behind his back for decades. “We were getting along. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“I don’t know how much longer we’re keeping him.” Viktor plucked Lev out of Yuri’s arms and gently bounced the boy until a smiled gurgled up through the forgotten tears. The baby's head nuzzled right under his father's nose and the man breathed the smell deeply. Yuri would never see the tears that crept to the corner of his husband's eyes when he did this. Yuri would never know that Viktor couldn't fall asleep unless he could hear, see, smell, and feel that his children were happy, cared for, and safe.

On the other side of the door Yuuri heard his fate discussed. He put his hand on the baby and decided that whatever it took he would not be parted from his child.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I just got my blades remounted today and have to relearn all my jumps this afternoon so I'm already in a completely bad mood. Just thought I'd share! :(
> 
> I'm like Yuri P when he sees someone stomp a kitten angry... I'm two seconds to midnight on the nuclear clock angry... I'm like Otabek when he... no he doesn't emotions, he's a Romulan. No seriously, go look at him, he's a Romulan.


End file.
